Love Advice 2
by Ohsoawsum
Summary: I was Riotrockergurl, now I'm writing the sequel to one of my favorite stories! College is right around the corner! Futures have been decided but not the ones that count. Danny tries to do the right thing, but even at 17, he and Sam are so clueless! Things will get steamy and crazy, what's a good story without drama? R&R!


**As I've said in my profile, I used to have the account** _**Riotrockergurl,**_** where I first wrote the story. it's been a few years, but my love for Danny Phantom is still the same. Anyways, enjoy my first DP fanfic in about 5 years, (not including my fairly odd parents one.)**

**Thanks :)**

**OH, by the way, as much as PP was good, it never happened.**

* * *

Sam's POV

My Alarm clock woke me softly with the gentle lull of the harp. I normally would shut it off and chuck it clear across the room, but not today. Too many things are happening today for me to indulge in sleeping a few minutes more. Today I find out if I was accepted early into Michigan State, even though I already knew that I was. Or hope. No, I know. Man I hope. Today was also the day I had three tests and a project presentation for a class I was dual enrolled in at the community college downtown. And the biggest thing to happen today is also the biggest thing today is of course, my three year Anniversary with Danny. My best friend turned boyfriend..turned best friend again.

No time to think about that heartbreaking memory, I've got to get ready for school. I stretched underneath my black comforter and pillows, cracking some bones in the process, but after looking at my fully charged iPhone (which was a gift from me to Danny and Tucker,) I saw I was four minutes behind on my morning routine.

I showered quickly, ran back to my walk in closet. I can't find my favorite coat, it was just below 40 degrees outside. Where the hell did I put it? The last time I wore it, I was with the guys fighting Ember, of all stupid villains. She made a lame quip about how she warned us that teen love never lasts, but that was all she was able to get out before I viciously beat the crap out of her, thanks to Danny's Dad's updated and smaller version of the ghost grabbers. By smaller, I mean they look like silver and green winter gloves with a giant F on the palm. I remember seeing Danny just as angry as I was at Ember, but stunned when I fought her and used the Fenton thermos on the remaining pulp of her body. I casually tossed him the thermos and said I was going to walk home.

That was about a week ago. I'm wasting time looking for the stupid-oh, found it underneath my sea of black and purple. specifically, my black winter clothing.

I can feel today will be a tough day to get through.

after getting dressed, packing my lunch and grabbing some fruit for breakfast, I was out the door, books in one hand, car keys in another. Most girls had a sweet sixteen, I of course had a sour one. Not that it was bad, It was actually great. I spent it with Danny and Tucker playing video games with some other fellow friendly goths from school. At the end of the party, my parents brought out the new sporty black Lexus with a tan leather interior, and told me to drive carefully. I laughed because Danny flew me where ever I wanted, or he did. After the break up we didn't hang out alone as much. I remember how funny it would be if he and I lost our virginity right on the back seat...

Ok, gotta focus! I'm driving, three minutes away from school. I parked under the shady tree in student parking where the guys were already waiting.

"Hey Sam." They greeted in unison as I got out and locked my car. "Hey guys! Major day today, who's ready to get it over with?" I said in my usual sarcastic tone. "I already miss my bed." Tucker yawned just as the bell rang for First Period. "Yup, my First test of the day is History, a subject I've almost always conquered in." I replied proudly as we made our way into the main lobby. At this point in the year, you can tell the Seniors apart from the rest of the student body. We were loud, almost always either cheering because there's three months until prom and graduation, or stressing because there's three months before we're thrust out into the real world with no safety net. we made our way to Danny's locker, which is right next to my History class. "Later guys." Tucker waved as he made his way a bit further down to his locker next to his and Danny's Economics class.

"Don't you find out about your acceptance today too?" Asked Danny leaning on the locker next to mine and watching me get my pens and paper. "yup. I'm nervous. I shouldn't be, but I am. But I shouldn't be. But I am. But I-"

"Sam, relax, ok? You're smart as hell, they don't have a reason not to accept you." He said snapping me out of my loop of insecurity. I sighed and calmed down, looking him straight in his sapphire eyes. "It's going to be a long day, I can feel it." I said softly. "you've gotten through all the other long days and nights before, you'll make it through this one no problem." he reassured me with his kind smile. I felt my heart crack slightly, and thump a bit faster, if that's even possible. I half smiled back let out another long breath because he knew what today would've been too, I saw the love and pain in his eyes. "You'll conquer this," he said confidently, but his ghost sense went off, changing his expression from playful to annoyed. "Just like I'll conquer whoever is around." he said running towards the boys room. "I'll tell Tucker to cover for you!" I called as the door swung closed and I saw the familiar white light shine from the bottom of the door.

"Good luck!" I heard an invisible voice call. I walked into class and took my usual seat by the window, where I saw the elusive Danny Phantom fighting the Lunch Lady ghost. I have no clue why she's back, but I'm sure Danny will let Tucker and I know later. I texted Tucker about Danny fighting outside. he replied back.

_Locked Emmerson out of the classroom, he's got seven minutes before he comes back with the spare key :/_

__I looked back outside and saw Danny had already beaten the ghost, and shot me a thumbs-up. I wasn't nervous about the tests or presentation, just the acceptance and my plan to kiss him and possibly win him back. But that's not until later.

The day actually flew because I was so anxious to talk to Danny after school at my place. before I knew it, three classes passed and I was at lunch.

"Lunch Lady ghost grossed me out, she was picking out the maggots out of today's meatloaf surprise. Hey, Tucker, surprise, the meatloaf is over cooked to kill the maggots she didn't get to." Tucker spewed out bits of meat, unfortunately some landed on my home made salad, to which I pushed away, disgusted.

"This school is so cheap! haven't you guys noticed it's slowly rotting?" I asked pissed off at Tucker and the Lunch Lady Ghost, she saw the shit, and I still see other students happily munching away. "Someone has to do something!"

"You do something. You've been on the school paper for three years ever since that whole Jessica fiasco. Take it to Josh, he's the Editor now." Danny said pushing the salad back to me. He had a point. I started off being a columnist for extra credit in Lancer's class, and stayed with it throughout high school. I actually applied to U of M for Journalism, their program is competitive.

Jessica was this insane girl taken out of school because, well, she was insane and destructive. The only good she did was get Valarie and Tucker together, and that's arguably good, since she's on again-off again hunting Danny Phantom.

"I haven't thought about crazy Jessica in years." I laughed. She also brought Danny and I together. Danny Blushed and stared at his sneakers and I tried not to get lost in my memories or throw up on my salad. "Where's Valarie? She usually joins us by now." I said attempting to keep the conversation going. Danny must have been brought back to reality because he quickly looked around for her too. "She's out sick again. It's only Wednesday, which is leftover day from whatever was cooked Monday, Maybe this meat has been tainted longer than it looks." Tucker said cringing.

"Maybe." Danny and I agreed. I looked at the clock, there was fifteen minutes left to lunch, and the mail must have already gotten to my house by now. "Look if you're so anxious to get the letter, then I'll fly over, get it and bring it back." Danny offered. "I have every right to be anxious! I have no idea why either of you aren't." They exchanged glances and avoided eye contact. "You _did _apply to college didn't you?" I asked slowly. Our future was crawling up on us, I needed to know we'd all be set for our post-high school life.

"So I'll take that as a yes, you want me to go and get the letter for you." Danny said pushing away his tray, not that he ate any pizza. he looked around the crowded cafeteria. "I'll start a diversion, and thanks Danny." smiling at him like the first time he asked me out. It must have caught him off guard because he smiled back and blushed. Yup, He definitely knows what day today is.

"OH MY GOD, TUCKER! THERE ARE MAGGOTS IN THE MEATLOAF!" I screeched loudly. Tucker quickly caught on and Screamed "WHY ARE WE BEING SERVED SUCH SHITTY FOOD?!" in a dramatic wail that made it hard to keep from laughing. Other students who were half way done with their food looked at their trays in front of them and screamed in horror. There were three stampedes out of the cafeteria. One to the Principal's office, one to the Nurse, and one to the lunch ladies who looked like they were going to cry because they got caught serving disgusting lies.

Danny ducked under the table and transformed as Tucker and I continued to incite the riot. I snapped pictures of the students fleeing the cafeteria and the discarded lunches like a good journalist would. I was going to use these pics in my article later.

I hope Danny gets back fast. I have nothing to worry about right?

* * *

**It's been two years since I graduated and I can still remember the feeling of waiting to be accepted, wait-listed or rejected. It's the worst part, waiting, for the paper that decided your fate. anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first of many chapters to my story! **

**Will Sam get Danny back? was Valarie really out sick? Did they get into the same college? so many other rhetorical questions to type but it's 1am. LOL good night, R&R **


End file.
